Harmony Pretty Cure
by Qin The Kirin
Summary: 2 mundos en peligro de ser aniquilados y sólo las "Guerreras legendarias" con la ayuda de sus hadas/¿ponis? Pueden salvar ambos mundos y traer de nuevo la armonía y La Paz al multiverso.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada, bienvenidos todos a mi nuevo proyecto.**

**para aquellos de ustedes que saben lo que es Pretty Cure, les recomiendo brincarse esto.**

**para aquellos que no un breve resumen: Pretty Cure (Curación Bonita, si lo se no hace ningún sentido, pero así son los japoneses) es una franquicia muy popular de la celebre Toei Animation, responsables de series muy famosas como Dragon ball Z y Sailor Moon. de echo lo que me animo a hacer este crossover es que MLP y Precure (esta es la versión corta del nombre de la serie) comparten algo en común, ambas son series cuyo publico objetivo son las niñas, pero que tienen un enorme fandom de personas mayores de 16 años. eso y que ambas son menospreciadas por aquellos que no pueden ir mas allá de las apariencias cuando ven la serie.**

**De que trata: la serie es similar a Sailor Moon en que es sobre un grupo de jovenencitas con trajes mas o menos temáticos. que luchan contra el mal. pero lo que la diferencia de Sailor moon es que ahí donde Sailor moon y compañía resolvían sus conflictos con el uso de sus poderes, las Pretty Cure primero reparten caña en un nivel que no tiene nada que envidiarle a Dragon Ball o a los Caballeros del Zodiaco. de echo si crees que la serie es ñoña por que son niñas con trajecitos llenos de holanes. no es así. sus tramas pueden ser largas y complejas y llenas de sorpresas inesperadas. por cierto este año (2014) la serie estreno su temporada numero 10. Y hay que acarar que mas o menos en cada temporada sale un Equipo diferente de heroinas, de echo un poco como los Power Ranger que por alguna razón no me laten. **

**por cierto en ya en la historia encontraran (#). esto son notas concernientes a chistes propios de la serie Pretty Cure que son enteramente libres de ignorar si así lo desean ya que irán al final de la historia. sin mas espero que les gustes y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

_había__ una vez un Reino mágico, gobernado por dos hermanas, quienes llevaron a su reino a ser un ejemplo de prosperidad, armonía, Paz._

_Pero esta paz siempre había atraído ojos llenos de envidia que trataron en más de una ocasión de destruirla. Para protegerse el reino contaba con 6 defensoras que unidas derrotaron a múltiples enemigos. Desafortunada mente, un día una Oscuridad mayor que cualquiera de las anteriores llegó al reino y ni las hermanas, ni las 6 defensoras pudieron vencer a esta oscuridad y pronto su reino fue conquistado. Mas antes de ser derrotadas totalmente las hermanas recibieron consejo de enviar a las defensoras al mundo de donde la oscuridad había venido, pues este sería el último lugar donde las buscaría a ellas y al tesoro que con ellas llevaban. además las princesas se dieron cuenta de que la oscuridad no había dominado aun aquel otro mundo. Y en ese mundo residían un grupo de almas nobles, conocidas como las "Guerreras Legendarias". Quienes sin duda lucharían juntó a las defensoras para salvar ambos mundos._

**Harmony Pretty Cure**

**Capitulo 1**

**La nueva Leyenda nace: Cure Laughter.**

en una ciudad indeterminada. temprano en la mañana.

Júbilo Feria Alegría y su prima lejana Honorata Manzano Huerta, corrían a toda velocidad por la avenida tratando de llegar a tiempo al colegio.

-no se por que te espere, ahora vamos a llegar tarde al primer dia de escuela- dijo Honorata con su voz de fuerte acento norteño. mientras increpaba a Júbilo, por su situación actual.

ambas recién se habían mudado a la ciudad desde el pueblo donde había vivido toda su infancia. ambas vivían solas en un departamento que sus familias con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio les habían conseguido para que estuvieran cercas del Complejo del Colegio donde ambas terminaron su secundaria y podrían pasar automáticamente a la preparatoria y a la universidad. gracias a la beca que ambas habían conseguido.

Júbilo no respondió, pues traía un pan en la boca que trataba en vano de comerse al mismo tiempo que corría.

ambas casi habían llegado a la entrada del Colegio.

-no te detengas prima, casi lo hemos logrado- dijo Honorata, mientras daba un último esfuerzo y aceleraba un poco más. cruzó la puerta justo unos instantes antes de que el timbre sonora y la puerta del colegio fuera cerrada. con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo dijo -lo... logramos... prima- más al voltear a buscarla esta no estaba por ninguna parte. -Júbilo… ¿en donde te metistes ahora?, !me vas a meter en Problemas con mi Tía, le prometí que te cuidaría¡-

Poco podía ella saber que su prima se había desviado del camino cuando vio algo que llamó su atención. en un parque arbolado que estaba antes del colegio ella vio algo rosa que se movía entre los árboles y sin pensarlo ni un momento más y llevada por su innata curiosidad fue a ver que podía ser ese algo que tenía un color tan llamativo. llegó al centro del parque donde había un claro y decepcionada, vio que no había nada. entonces a lo lejos escucho el timbre que anunciaba el cierre de la puerta del colegio -!oh no¡ ya no llegue a clases- dijo mientras comenzaba a darse la vuelta para irse. Entonces vio en otra parte del claro que había un grupo de gente y niños celebrando lo que parecía ser una fiesta de cumpleaños inusual mente temprano. pensó que esta ciudad le gustaría si había gente dispuesta a tener diversión tan temprano. Entonces cuando menos lo esperaban algo rosa le saltó a la cara.

-!vete, huye, este lugar es muy peligroso¡- dijo una vocecita algo chillona y extrañamente juguetona que venía de lo que fuera que se aferraba a su rostro.

tras unos momentos de forcejear Júbilo se pudo quitar a la criatura de la cara y lo que vio la hizo decir -!mira que ternura¡-

la criaturita que ahora sostenía en su mano, no era más grande que un gato y parecía un caballo, claro que ella sabía que no había caballos de ese tamaño y también sabía que ningún caballo podía ser de color rosa y tener el cabello o ¿era crin? tan rizado.

-Hola, Soy Pinkie Pie, es un gusto conocerte persona extraña a la que no conozco y te recomiendo que corras- dijo la criatura.

Júbilo casi la soltó de la sorpresa mientras decía -¿tu hablas?- y se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer. mientras la criatura al ver que no se movía, de alguna forma logró soltarse y desafiando toda lógica corrió en el aire para meterse bajo su ropa, desapareciendo por completo, como si jamás hubiera estado ahi.

!CRASH¡.

el ruido de un árbol al caer hizo que Júbilo Saltara y se diera la vuelta. y lo que vio la asustó mucho, había un ser que no podía describirse como humano. parecía como la cruza de un simio o un orangután y una gárgola, cubierto todo su cuerpo de un pelo café, estaba erguido y con 2 enormes alas de murciélago en la espalda. pero la monstruosidad parada a su espalda. la que había derribado el árbol. era una especie de reptil enorme. similar a un dragón, con colmillos como de serpiente. que la miraba con claras intenciones de atacar.

-¿Dime donde esta la hada?, su aroma nos guió hasta aquí- dijo la criatura similar a un simio, quien comenzó a agitar su cola. (1)

Júbilo le preguntó a la criatura escondida en su ropa con una voz baja, casi inaudible -¿eres un hada?- mientras pensaba para sí misma que efectivamente la criaturita parecía oler a algodón de azúcar.

-soy una pony, pero sufrí cambios al llegar a este mundo, yo era más alta y no tenía una voz tan chillona y por alguna extraña razón siento la necesidad de terminar lo que estoy diciendo con "Pinkie". y si creo que oí que en este mundo nos considerarian hadas- (2)

-¡¿Donde esta el hada!?- preguntó energética mente la criatura simiesca.

haciendo acopio de valor Júbilo dijo -no sé de qué me hablas-

probablemente fue el hecho de que la voz no le tembló pero la criatura pareció creerle, se dio la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la criatura draconica le ordenó. -Destruye este lugar, no dejes árbol sin tirar, ni roca sin amo no personara que dejáramos escapar a las hadas-

en ese momento una serie de gritos los hicieron voltear.

Aparentemente las personas que celebraban el cumpleaños sólo ahora habían reparado en el inmenso reptil y los niños habían entrado en pánico y comenzado a gritar mientras corrían para alejarse de la bestia. Seguidos por los adultos, la huida pronto se volvió estampida cuando el dragón rugió.

una mujer tomó a un niño y trato de huir con él pero el niño no quería irse. -¡esa cosa arruino mi fiesta de cumpleaños! ¡buaaaaaaaa!-

apenas el niño comenzó a llorar el dragón comenzó a hacerse más grande.

-eso no es bueno- dijo Júbilo, había miedo en su voz.

-no es broma hermana- dijo el pequeño pony rosa sin salir de su escondite.

-ya que no encontramos a la hada. ¡Llévate al niño, su dulce llanto, nos hará más fuertes!- ordenó el gorgolesco enemigo.

Júbilo pensó que era muy cruel de parte de el que interrumpiera la celebración de esa forma y que además quisiera secuestrar al homenajeado. Para ella las fiestas eran algo serio, algo que no debía ser arruinado ni interrumpido e incapaz de ignorarlo más Júbilo Grito cuando el dragón ya estaba sobre el niño y su madre. -¡Ya basta!-

sorprendidos el dragón y su amo voltearon a verla.

Júbilo camino hasta el niño y le dijo -no llores, de mi cuenta corre que sonrías en tu cumpleaños- y mientras veía al dragón y a su amo agregó -Estas siendo un Abusivo y un pesado. este niño vino a celebrar una fiesta y a divertirse y tu ¿quieres convertirlo en una fuente de energía?. Pues no lo permitiré-

entonces tres cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo, el Dragón rugió y levantó su garra listo para golpear a Júbilo, el niño se desmayó con el rugido mientras su madre lograba alejarlo del lugar y por último pasó lo increíble.

una luz rodeó a Júbilo y a la pequeña pony escondida en su ropa. Asombrada esta dijo -no puede ser. el elemento de la armonía está reaccionando a tu deseo de proteger la sonrisa de ese niño- y al decir esto salió de su escondite y comenzó a flotar Frente a Júbilo.

entonces frente de ambas se materializó una Gema con la forma de un algo similar a un globo. La Pony ¿o era Hada? y la gema se fusionaron y un Smartphone de color rosa se materializó de la nada. Jubilo sintió la súbita necesidad de tomarlo y gritar.

-¡Pretty Cure, Lets Bring Harmony!-

con una mano trazó la forma de la Gema en la pantalla táctil. y un arco-iris comenzó a rodearla junto con globos y serpentinas. Júbilo sintió que su cuerpo era rodeado por las serpentinas que no eran de papel, eran de algo que jamás había visto, vio como su ropa era reemplazada por algo que parecía tela, pero que ella estaba segura que no era como nada que hubiera visto antes, todo en un conjunto a juego de rosa y vivos azul. Su cabello pasó de Castaño y liso a Rosa y rizado al extremo. un moño apareció en su pecho y un broche con la forma de Globo se colocaba en el centro. En su cintura el Smartphone se materializó con una funda a juego con su ropa y que permitía ver la pantalla, en la que la pony podía ser vista mientras saltaba de alegría. Y antes de que siquiera supiera lo que pasaba dijo. -¡Con al Fuerza de la Tierra en mi cuerpo, El alma que hará sonreír a todos!- una gran alegría la inundó y dio un par de saltitos antes de hacer una vuelta de carreta y terminar de punta en un pie con los brazos junto al cuerpo y sus manos casi horizontales, su rostro levantado al cielo con una gran Sonrisa en el Rostro. Para luego decir -¡Cure Laughter- y tras adoptar una pose mas seria y mientras señalaba al simo-gargola dijo -convertiré ese ceño fruncido en una sonrisa- (3)

-¿quiur laufter?. Eso ni siquiera tiene lógica- dijo el simiesco ser

desconcertada Júbilo o mejor dicho Cure Laughter dijo -¿que es exactamente lo que acabo de decir?- (4)

Molesto el ser dijo -bien si de eso se trata, yo soy Scorpan, servidor de lord Tirek, uno de los 5 generales de nuestro amo. el Invencible Abominación, y voy quitarte esa tonta sonrisa de tu cara. esta no es tu pelea, debiste haberte ido cuando tuviste la oportunidad. ¡Dragonoide acaba con ella!-

apenas dicho esto el dragonoide dejó caer su garra con tal fuerza que despedazó el concreto sobre el que Cure Laughter estaba y una gran nube de polvo y escombros se levantó.

Scorpan no celebro ni festejo, solo se quedo viendo mientras la nube desapareciera. solo para encontrar que no había nada en donde el dragonoide había golpeado. -¿a donde se fue?- solo pudo preguntarse.

Mientras tanto muy, muy alto en el cielo Cure Laughter se dio cuenta de que el salto que había tratado de usar para esquivar el garrazo la había elevado mucho, pero mucho más alto de lo que esperaba, pues ahora estaba viendo la ciudad entera desde arriba. (5)

sin poder creerlo aun Cure Laughter, nuevamente se sintió invadida de una súbita alegría y Grito -¡No Puedo Creerlo, Pero es Fan-tás-tico!-

-es super, duper, sorprendente- dijo a su vez Pinkie Pie. -"El" no mentía cuando dijo que los elementos de la armonía desatarian completamente nuevos poderes en este mundo si encontrábamos a las elegidas-

-¿quién es "el"?- pregunto Cure laughter.

-ni idea, jamás nos dijo su nombre pero las princesas confiaban en él, después de todo incluso las protegió con su vida, después de darles el consejo de que nos enviaran a este lugar- contestó Pinkie con tristeza en su voz.

-espero que me lo cuentes todo cuando esto acabe- fue todo lo que dijo Laughter.

-así será, pero primero necesitamos acabar con estos malos, malosos. Atacalos con una patada algo me dice que si pudiste saltar hasta aquí, podrás aterrizar sin ningún contratiempo- recomendó la pony rosa.

-Muy bien, ¡Aquí Vamos!-

* * *

(1) las Pretty cure como toda chica magica que se precie, tienen pequeñas mascotas que en la serie son llamadas hadas, aun que no se parecen en nada a lo que los occidentales usualmente, asociamos con hadas. pero eso no quita que sean en su mayoría ridículamente tiernas.

(2) por alguna razón la mayoría pero no todas mascotas pretty cure terminan sus frases con una palabra a veces una deformación de su nombre o su nombre completo y a veces algún otro tic verbal no relacionado. como -deshu o -kuru. por eso Pinkie siente la necesidad de decir Pinkie al final de sus frases pero no lo hace.

(3) si la personalidad de Júbilo es una versión un poco mas seria de la Pinkie Pie de Equestria Girls. y de echo la pose al final es similar a una que hace en la mencionada pelicula.

(4) otros chiste recurrente en la serie es que digan su frase de trasformación y su alarde de rudeza como si alguien mas pusiera las palabras en su boca y dejando a la pobre chica bastante confundida al respecto. Incluso ya teniendo tiempo como Pretty cure les llega suceder cuando se juntan con otras Pretty cure.

(5) también esto es un chiste recurrente en la serie lo que usualmente termina con resultados hilarantes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

**Enemigos en movimiento.**

Scorpan miraba alrededor tratando de averiguar a donde se había ido la tal quiur ya que el dragonoide no era muy fuerte, pero no como para haber desaparecido sin rastro a la entrometida. algo en su interior se movió incómodo por la pura idea. Cuando de pronto un sonido similar al silbido que todos mundo asocia a un bomba creyendo lo hizo mirar hacia arriba y lo que vio lo sorprendió. primero era un punto pero al verlo mejor se dio cuenta de que era ella cayendo a gran velocidad en posición de patada voladora a una sola pierna.

el dragonoide que también había oído el ruido, volvió la vista al cielo y sintiendo el peligro, no lo pensó demasiado y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego hacia ella.

Cure Laughter al ver venir las bolas de fuego se asustó y comenzó a agitar las piernas y los brazos primero arriba y abajo a los lados y después como si tratara de nadar de a ranita en el aire. tratando inútilmente de quitarse del camino.

Pinkie sacó su cabeza a través de la pantalla del Smarthphone en su cintura y volteando a ver a Laughter le dijo -concéntrate en el lugar a donde quieres ir después desea ir ahi con tu corazón-

Laughter hizo eso mismo y una energía rosa la rodeó, haciendo que cambiara su trayectoria y velocidad, con lo que esquivando las bolas de fuego por muy poco. después un tremendo estruendo acompañado de una onda de choque y más polvo se levantó donde Laughter aterrizó.

Scorpan se cubrió el rostro protegiéndose de la onda de choque y del polvo. cuando este se asentó lo que vio hizo que una enorme gota de sudor le corriera por la cabeza.

Júbilo había aterrizado de sentón en el piso y ahora estaba sobando su adolorida anatomía.

-upsie- dijo Pinkie -creo que debí haberte dicho que debías de desear también tener un buen aterrizaje, eso no sucede automáticamente- término ligeramente apenada Pinkie Pie.

-si, ay, ay, creo que debiste decírmelo con anticipación, ¡ouch!- fue el comentario de Laughter mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que estaba intacta a pesar de la fuerza del sentón que acababa de darse.

-es que yo hago este tipo de cosas hace tiempo y es difícil explicarlo en poco tiempo- dijo pinkie.

-¿las otras hadas pueden hacer esto?- pregunto Laughter tremendamente sorprendida.

-no, la verdad es que solamente yo lo hago de forma habitual cuando es cómicamente adecuado- dijo Pinkie con cierto dejo de orgullo en su voz. entonces vio algo que la asusto y grito -¡Corre!-

Laughter se movió con una velocidad increíble fuera del camino de la enorme garra del Dragonoide que trato de golpearla. la súbita carrera de Laughter lo hizo fallar.

se escuchó entonces un ¡Blamm! y al voltear a ver el lugar de donde había venido el sonido lo que Scorpan y el Dragonoide vieron hizo que otra gota de sudor les recorriera la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Laughter se había estrellado de lleno contra un árbol.

-Creo que deberías de mirar hacia donde corres, tontita- amonestó Pinkie a Cure Laughter.

-creo que debo agarrarle la onda primero a esto de tener poderes, nunca los había tenido antes después de todo- fue la excusa de Laughter.

un sentimiento que Scorpan pensó que había desaparecido de él comenzó a llenarlo, pero lo controló de inmediato, sabía que su amo no le perdonaría si se enteraba y con una actitud de fingida molestia grito -¡Ya fue suficiente de juegos, acaba con ella ya, Dragonoide!-

más tardó Scorpan en decirlo que en darse cuenta de que Cure Laughter ya no estaba ahí.

ella corría a gran velocidad alrededor de ellos. mientras le preguntaba a Pinkie pie -¿y ahora que hago?-

-solo deja que tu corazón te guié, de la misma forma que el mio me guió hasta ti- dijo Pinkie.

Laughter cerro sus ojos y sintió como unas palabras llegaban a ella y entonces supo lo que debía hacer -¡Pretty Cure CAKE PUNCH!

de la nada ella pareció frente a Scorpan y antes de que este lograra reaccionar ya tenía el pastel embarrado en la cara con suficiente fuerza para lanzar a Scorpan al piso.

-eso me gusta- Celebró de forma aprobatoria Pinkie -¡Asaltarlos con Pastel!-

-ji, ji, ji, ji- dejó escapar Laughter incapaz de contenerse y agregó -esto es muy divertido, pero no creo que en verdad vaya a detenerlos-

-tienes razón, creo que es momento de terminar esta fiesta- coincidió Pinkie.

en ese momento el Dragonoide se lanzó hacia Cure Laughter y está sin pestañear lo dejó acercarse y en el último segundo le dio una patada vertical que mandó a la criatura a volar. haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Este incapaz de enderezarse comenzó a sacudirse.

-¡ahora Laughter, repite después de mi!- ordenó pinkie con una repentina seriedad.

Laughter obedeció de inmediato.

-elemento que eres parte de algo mucho más grande- recito Pinkie.

-elemento que eres parte de algo mucho más grande- repitió Cure Laughter.

-danos la risa que sanara la tristeza de este ser y que restaurara su armonía con el universo-

-danos la risa que sanara la tristeza de este ser y que restaurara su armonía con el universo- recitaron juntas una vez mas.

entonces Laughter saco el Smarthphone y metió la mano en la pantalla sacando una esfera de luz que de inmediato adoptó una forma similar a la de uno de esos cañones que ves en las películas de piratas.

sin pensarlo y de la nada Cure Laughter se ya tenía un sombrero pirata y un sable y adoptando la pose de un capitán a punto de ordenar la descarga de artillería Gritó junto con Pinkie Pie

-¡PRETTY CURE, PAAAAARTYYYYYYYYY CANOOOOOON!- mientras señalaba al Dragonoide con el sable.

Con un gran estallido el cañón disparo y la esfera de energia que de este salio golpeo de lleno a la criatura que un luchaba por pararse. en el acto un campo de energía similar a un globo la rodeo y por un momento la cara del Dragonoide paso de feroz a alegre. antes de que el globo estallara.

Mientras el globo de energía rodeaba a la criatura Laughter se daba la vuelta, girando el sable, para después sacudir el filo y bajarlo justo en el momento de la explosión.

Scorpan vio esto y alzando el vuelo grito -esto no es lo último que sabes de mi Quiur lagfther ¡ya nos veremos de nuevo!- y con ello se alejó volando.

-o no ya se me hizo muy tarde para tratar de colarme y entrar a clases- comento Laughter ligeramente deprimida - mi prima Honorata me va a matar-

-no perony problemony- respondió con alegría Pinkie Pie -deja que te muestre uno de mis atajos especiales y podrás ir a clases-

En ese momento la madre de niño del cumpleaños regreso y le dijo a Laughter -gracias, gracias, por salvar a mi hijo, quien quiera que seas-

-¿me viste transformarme?- respondió nerviosamente Laughter, tapandose como sí no llevara ropa, súbitamente consciente de que la habían visto.

-No te preocupes, salvaste a mi hijo y además jamás te había visto antes de hoy, así que tu secreto está a salvo- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Entonces Laughter vio que era de ascendencia oriental.

-arigato, one-chan- dijo una voz infantil. Ambas voltearon a ver que El niño había despertado y les sonreía.

- no hay problema pequeñín, que te diviertas en tu fiesta- le respondió Laughter mientras le guiñaba el ojo y a continuación se fue corriendo.

-ve detrás de ese árbol y tomaremos mi atajo y de camino toma la cosa verde que esta donde estaba el Dragonoide- dijo Pinkie mientras sacaba una pezuña de la pantalla del smarthphone y señalaba hacia un lugar.

Laughter hizo lo que Pinkie le dijo y se sorprendió al ver que la cosa verde era una cría de cocodrilo que la miraba con una expresión de lo más inexpresiva.

-Gummy que bueno es que estas bien- alcanzó a escucharse decir a Pinkie justo antes de Laugther llegará al árbol que ella le había señalado y a donde desapareció.

Unos instantes más tarde ya sin la transformación Júbilo apareció detrás de unos arbustos justo al lado de donde su prima Honorata paso corriendo para llegar a clases.

-¡Prima espera!- le gritó Júbilo, mientras salía del arbusto y corría tras ella.

-¿Júbilo?- volteo a verla una muy sorprendida Honorata. -¿como … donde… pensé… estaba segura que te habías desviado porque algo te habías distraído, como sueles hacer a veces-

Decidiendo jugar seguro para que su prima no saliera lastimada. después de todo ahora que era Pretty Cure no había forma de saber que le haría a ella Scorpan si ella se topaba con él, le dijo -Disculpa prima. cerré los ojos en el tramo final y solo corrí, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba del otro lado del campus-

Honorata no le creyó a su prima ni una palabras pero también sintió que su prima no le mentía para salir de problemas. era algo mucho más grande, pero no sabia que era. así que al final simplemente le dijo -No me des esos sustos. pensé que te perderías el primer día de clases y que cuando mi tía se enterara, me meterías en problemas. pero que bueno que estas aquí, sera mejor que nos apuremos no tarda en sonar el timbre para la primera clase- y con eso dicho se fueron a clases.

Ninguna se dio cuenta de que en otro arbusto unos ojos verdes, las miraban con interés o mas bien veían a Honorata con interés. -Reconozco que ella y yo podríamos ser almas gemelas- dijo al final mientras se mantenía en su escondite. -¿me pregunto por que puedo oler a Pinkie Pie en la ropa de la otra jovencita?-

tampoco notaron a un par de de jóvenes, que también las veían con interés.

-¿porque tengo esa sensación tan familiar?- dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes una de ellas, una joven de cabello rojo oscuro, separado en dos coletas sujetas con adornos de flores amarillas.

-mmmmm, quizás sea lo que ambas estamos pensando- dijo la otra joven, cuyo pelo azul marino hasta los hombros enmarca sus ojos también azules. y una expresión bastante cómica de concentración en el rostro.

* * *

En un lugar lleno de ruinas y cubierto de oscuridad Scorpan estaba arrodillado ante un ser similar a un centauro, solo que con cuernos en la cabeza, su cara y brazos rojos y el cuerpo cubierto de Pelo negro. quien estaba sentado en un trono especialmente hecho para el.

-¿Quiur Lagfter dices?, nunca había oído nada similar- dicho en una voz grave. más para sí mismo que para Scorpan.

-La Pony a hallado peligrosas aliadas- dijo una voz Cavernosa y terrorífica.

-¡Amo Abominación!- dijo Scorpan mientras se encogía de miedo. ante la sobra indefinida que les hablaba

por su lado el Centauro se inclinó respetuosamente, si bien ese respeto no se reflejaba en su rostro que era de desprecio y odio. al enderezarse inquirió -¿como podría una chica en un ridículo vestido ser peligrosa, amo?-

-¡Ignorante!, esa chica es una "Guerrera Legendaria", una Pretty Cure y se de buena fuente que ya antes han sido una barrera para los planes de otros, deben de deshacerse de ella antes de que se reúna con las otras y con el resto de las Ponies. de lo contrario podrían poner en peligro mis planes, ¿esta claro?-

-asi se hara amo- Respondieron rápidamente Scorpan y su Jefe Tirek el Centauro Oscuro.


	3. Chapter 3

**el capitulo mas largo que escrito creo.**

* * *

**Harmony Pretty Cure.**

**Capítulo 3: La Cure de la sinceridad, Cure Honesty.**

Durante la presentación de las primas en su nuevo salón de clases, Júbilo tomó nota de que algunas de sus nuevas compañeras de clase destacaban más que el resto.

Al poco rato sin embargo ya se le había olvidado sus nombres, pues otra cosa más importante ocupaba su mente. Aún no podía creer que se había convertido en una Pretty cure. Y además estaba el hecho de que su prima ahora podía estar en peligro si se enteraba.y aún así no se enteraba, no podía saber si Scorpan y su amo el tal Abominación no la atacarían o la usarian para tratar de hacerle daño a ella.

Más tarde después de clases Honorata fue a hacer las compras, así que Júbilo aprovecho para preguntar a su nueva compañera algunas cosas. -Pinkie, ahora que mi prima se fue, ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que esta pasando?-

Respondiendo a la pregunta la pequeña hada/pony abandonó el smartphone donde había estado todo el tiempo y aterrizó en la mesa.

-muy bien, primero que nada debes de saber que no puedo recordarlo todo, al parecer entrar a tu mundo afectó algo mi memoria. Pero lo que sí recuerdo es que vengo de un lugar llamado Equestria, y que fuimos atacados por los servidores de Abominación. Entonces llegó este ser, creo que era un dragón al que todos le decíamos "EL" y trato de convencer a las Princesas de que no podíamos vencerlos, las princesas en un principio no le creyeron así que usamos los Elementos de la harmonía contra ellos, pero simplemente no funcionó. Y para empeorar las cosas abominación reclutó a muchos antiguos enemigos de Equestria y de los ponies en general desde tiempos inmemoriales. Al final pesar de nuestros esfuerzos no pudimos detenerlos. "EL" se sacrificó para salvar a las Princesas y antes de morir nos dijo que vinieramos a este mundo, que aquí los elementos serían reforzados por el poder de las "Guerreras legendarias" y que aquí descubriremos el origen y la forma de vencer Abominación y a sus huestes, así que las princesas nos mandaron a mis amigas y a mi con la misión de encontrarlas, ya que tu y las demás nos ayudarán a salvar a Equestria y a proteger este su mundo pues "EL" nos aseguró que no se detendría con nuestro mundo que vendría aquí también- durante todo el monólogo Júbilo noto que conforme recordaba la crin rizada de la pony comenzaba a alisarse y que parecía tornarse de un tono cada vez menos rosa y cada vez más gris. Preocupada por lo que veía, tomo a la pony entre sus brazos y la abrazó. a Pikie el abrazo de alguna forma le resultó tremendamente familiar, se sintió como si estuviera de nuevo con sus amigas en casa y entonces abrió los ojos enormemente mientras le decía a Júbilo -Mis amigas, es verdad, me separaron de ellas. ¡Hay que encontrarlas!-

-no te preocupes, te prometo que salvaremos a todos y que encontraremos a tus amigas- dijo Júbilo consolando a Pinkie. Y después preguntó. -¿ellas son ponies como tu?-

-ellas son las superduper, mejores amigas de Pinkie- respondió esta.

-¿y tienes alguna idea de donde podrían estar?- pregunto Júbilo mientras pensaba que en una ciudad tan grande, podrían buscar toda una vida y no hallarlas.

-si tu me ayudas a hacer una súper duper espectacular fiesta estoy segura de que ellas vendrán a nosotros- dijo Pinkie que conforme lo decía se emocionaba más y más. Mientras su color y su crin recuperaba su aspecto anterior.

-una fiesta suena bien, pero creo que sería mucho mejor si la guardamos para cuando las encontremos a todas- comento Júbilo, mientras pensaba que definitivamente ahora no era el mejor momento para algo así.

Pinkie estuvo de acuerdo y tras comerse un pedazo de pastel casi tan grande como ella, que júbilo le había comprado en la tarde, se fue a dormir dentro del Smartphone. Júbilo sonrió cuando vio la pantalla del Smartphone y la vio durmiendo en una cama, en una posición que ella sabía, jamás adoptaría un caballo normal para dormir, era una posición demasiado humana.

Cuando su prima regreso, cenaron sin contratiempos, pero al finalizar cuando levantaban todo para ir a dormir Honorata le pregunto -¿dime qué sucedió realmente esta mañana?-

-¿eh?, ¿de qué hablas prima?- rato de hacerse la inocente Júbilo.

-Tu sabes que a mi no me engañas, desde niñas siempre he sabido cuando te traes algo entre manos- dijo Honorata, con seriedad, pero sin sonar molesta. -no creas que no vi el caro teléfono celular que traes a escondidas y que estoy segura no traías cuando salimos de aquí y que por alguna extraña razón parece que lo hubieras personalizado-

Júbilo sintió ganas de darse de topes en la pared. Por supuesto que ella se iba dar cuenta del aparato. Aún así decidió intentar convencer a su prima de que no era algo para preocuparse. -no te preocupes por el celular prima, es sólo un aparato que halle en el campus, mañana tratare de encontrar al dueño-

Honorata volteo a verla y vio que tenía una de sus clásicas sonrisas de "no estoy escondiendo nada, en serio", sabía que ella no le mentiría a menos que fuera algo que júbilo considerara importante. Tal vez ya había encontrado a quién hacer víctima de su próxima fiesta sorpresa pensó y quizás hasta el celular fuera un regalo para esa persona. Así que estaba apunto de olvidar el asunto cuando el ruido de objetos cayendo y rodando en la mesa las hizo voltear a ambas. Y lo que vieron las sorprendió. Júbilo vio que otra hada/pony había Salido de debajo de unas Manzanas que su prima había traído. Esta era de color naranja, crin y cola rubias, con pecas blancas en las mejillas, un sombrero Vaquero cubría su cabeza, en su costado tenía el dibujo de tres manzanas rojas. Y la miraba con una expresión de molestia en sus ojos verdes.

-tu no estas siendo para nada sincera con tu prima- la amonestó la pony con su marcado ascenso norteño.

Honorata veía a la pony como quien ve algo que sabe que es imposible y que sin embargo no puede negar el hecho de que ahí esta.

-Hoy en la mañana percibí el aroma de Pinkie Pie en ti y las he estado siguiendo todo el día, ¿dime dónde está?-

Júbilo inmediatamente pensó riéndose, ya que "el gato o más bien el pony estaba fuera de la bolsa" debía decir la verdad, su prima ya la había visto y no había nada más que hacer tomó aire y comenzó a contar lo que había pasado mientras iba a despertar a Pinkie...

Una larga explicación más tarde.

-¿Pretty Cure?, mi prima es ahora una de esas heroínas de las que los medios han estado hablando mucho últimamente. ¿Las que aparecieron primero en Japón y que ahora están por todas partes?- fue el comentario incrédulo de Honorata.

-la verdad es que yo también estoy sorprendida, sabíamos que aquí iba a pasar algo con los elementos pero nunca nos imaginamos nada como esto- dijo la pony que Honorata y Júbilo ahora sabían que se llamaba Applejack.

-siesmuyemoncionantenuncahabiaestadotanemocionadaexceptocuandotwilightllego- Dijo sin detenerse ni a respirar Pinkie. Hasta qué Applejack la callo metiéndole un enorme pedazo de manzana en la boca.

-entonces eso significa que Júbilo es una de las "Guerreras Legendarias" que vinimos a buscar- afirmó Applejack. y después volteo a ver a Honorata con expresión contemplativa. -y eso significa que nuestras amigas y yo también tendremos que convertirnos en compañeras de una de las Guerreras que falta por hallar-

-Espera- Interrumpió Honorata -¿como sabes que aun hay mas Pretty Cures por hallar, si tu misma no sabias nada de ese asunto hasta hace poco?-

-Bueno Pinkie se unió a tu prima como su compañera y ahora ambas comparten el Elemento de la Risa. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash Y Yo, como Pinkie somos portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, lo que significa sin lugar a dudas que hay aún otras 5 chicas que encontrar que también serán Pretty Cure- respondió Applejack

-uuuuuuu, eso fue impresionante Applejack- alabo Pinkie alegremente.

-no se porque pero tiene mucho sentido y no tengo ninguna razón para dudar de nada de lo que me han dicho hasta ahora- comento Honorata mientras se sentaba con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas y con apariencia de estar pensado las cosas. Applejack la vio y de nuevo sintió esa sensación y de alguna forma se sentía atraída hacia ella.

-¿por cierto Applejack porque estabas escondida en la bolsa de los comestibles?- pregunto Pinkie rompiendo el tren de pensamiento de Applejack

-Bueno eso se debe a que cuando percibí tu aroma en ellas, decidí seguirlas y al no poder ingresar a este edificio, me estaba preocupando por ti. así que cuando vi salir a Honorata, quien estuvo todo el dia junto a Júbilo, decidí seguirla y cuando compro manzanas en una tienda me colé en la Bolsa, que ella puso en el piso mientras pagaba- fue la respuesta de Applejack.

-hora de ir a dormir, mañana debemos ir a clases- dijo Honorata mientras se levantaba y sacaba una caja de cartón y algunos cobertores -espero que no te moleste dormir aquí- esto fue dicho a Applejack. Y sin esperar su respuesta ni saber porque, la tomo entre sus brazos y la depositó en la caja asegurándose de que estuviera cómoda. Y la llevó con ella a su cuarto.

Pinkie y Júbilo al ver esto compartieron una mirada de complicada y una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente.

Esta vez Pinkie se había asegurado de que Júbilo no se parará tarde acostándose en su cara cuando resultó obvio que no se levantaba al sonar la alarma. Júbilo pataleo hasta que logró quitarse a Pinkie de encima. Después de casi ahogarse Júbilo hizo que Pinkie le prometiera que jamás haría algo así de nuevo. Pinkie hizo una extraña secuencia de movimiento. Que ella llamó su Promesa Pinkie. Y Applejack le confirmo que nadie jamás rompe una promesa Pinkie o perdería a sus amigos.

-¡PARA SIEMPRE!- gritó de improviso Pinkie haciendo que todos saltaran del susto.

Las primas se dirigieron a la escuela caminando. Mientras Honorata se reía del asunto, notaron algo muy raro.

Había una buena cantidad de estudiantes de su escuela reunidos alrededor de lo que parecía un espectáculo de magia. En la calle estaba parada una joven de cabello cyan grisáceo y con algunas zonas de color celeste grisáceo, que llevaba una capa y un sombrero de mago azul con diseños de estrellas. La verdad es que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con los trucos que hacía. Después de aparecer una palomas de su sombrero, remato el acto con unas explosiones de fuegos pirotécnicos sacados literalmente de la nada.

-qué raro, si no fuera porque no ha dicho gran cosa, pensaría que estamos viendo a Trixie- comento Applejack.

Y entonces la joven comenzó a decir **-ya han observado el increíble y sorprendente poder de ¡LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE- **más fuegos artificiales reforzaron lo que acababa de decir. Pinkie y Applejack giraron sus ojos en señal de molestia mientras ella continuaba **-Y ahora la Gran y Poderosa Trixie se despide de ustedes. No olviden su cooperación que será muy apreciada- **mientras decía esto y se quitaba el sombrero para pasarlo frente al público. Algo cayó del cielo justo detrás de ella con una gran estruendo.

Las personas comenzaron a correr asustadas mientras la joven volteaba a ver qué era lo que casi la había caído encima. Detrás de ellas estaba parada lo que parecía ser una enorme Cabra de color azul. su grotesco rostro de ojos rojos con pobladas cejas y barba de chivo blancas, además exhibía unos grandes colmillos que se proyectan hacia arriba desde la parte baja de su boca. y en el cuello un collar que lleva por alguna razón desconocida lleva una campana. -**¿No pensaste realmente pequeña pony que porque habías logrado huir a este mundo y que te transformaste para tomar la apariencia de uno de sus habitante, que realmente lograrías escapar?**- retumbó su voz. y antes de que Júbilo, Trixie o alguien más reaccionara hizo sonar su campana.

y frente a ellos apareció algo que parecía una bola de baba púrpura que de inmediato adoptó la apariencia de una cara grotesca que comenzó a rugir y a gruñir.

entonces La Cabra dijo mientras arrojaba a la criatura a la cara de Trixie -**Drenala de todo sentimiento positivo y conviértela en un monstruo que sirva a nuestro amo Abominación. Ve ¡Smooze!**-

La pobre Trixie congelada por el miedo fue incapaz de quitarse del camino o defenderse de alguna forma. Así que la cosa se pegó a su rostro y aunque ella trató de quitársela muy pronto ya estaba cubierta por el. entonces la cosa se convirtió en una esfera y estalló en una nube de humo.

al dispersarse el humo una versión retorcida y más anciana de Trixie, con ojos rojos y en vez de su capa y sombrero azules con diseño de estrellas ahora lucía un conjunto negro.

si la gente se había alejado del miedo ahora huían de Terror a lo que solo se podía llamar la Bruja Trixie. entonces comenzó a lanzarles rayos a todo mundo. y aquellos que eran golpeados se detenían y comenzaban a actuar como si estuvieran en el lugar más feliz del mundo. solo para soltar gritos de llanto y desesperación a los pocos segundos. mientras trixie se reía con una clásica risa de Bruja.

-**excelente, sigue así robarles su alegría y llenalos de sufrimiento yo Grogar te lo exijo**- dijo la cabra con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

-¡Basta!- gritó júbilo, aprovechando que ya sólo su prima podía verla transformarse. -si eres un servidor de Abominación tendré que detener- dijo esto mientras un pony rosa colgada de su hombro sacaba vapor de los orificios de su nariz y dicho esto sacó el smartphone y grito -¡Pretty Cure, Let's Bring Harmony!-

Honorata sólo vio un destello de luz y al siguiente instante frente a ella estaba su prima con lo que decidió llamar su " traje". Y sin mediar más palabra se lanzó hacia la cabra totalmente ignorando a la Bruja Trixie. Eso resultó ser un gran error, pues antes de que siquiera tocara a Grogar una rayo la golpeó.

Laughter no sintió ningún efecto, hasta que golpeo a Grogar, este al ser golpeado estalló como globo de feria y de pronto se dio cuenta que todo era una gran fiesta. Pinkie también salió del smartphone y también empezó a gozar la fiesta. Eso fue hasta que todo comenzó a tomar un aspecto más oscuro y Júbilo de pronto se vio rodeada de personas de su pueblo que comenzaron a burlarse de ella y ofenderla. Pinkie no le estaba pasando mejor de pronto estaba viendo a los habitantes de ponyville, quienes le decían que se fuera del pueblo que sus fiestas no divertían a nadie y que nadie quería estar ya con ella.

Al principio ninguna hizo nada, pero conforme la ilusión se volvió más y más agresiva Júbilo cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos a los oídos tratando de ya no oír más. azota por las palabras y sus propios malos recuerdos, Pinkie por su parte simplemente empezó a volverse cada vez más gris mientras su crin pasaba de rizada a lacia.

Por su parte Honorata, no podía creer lo que veía, pero Cure Laughter después de ser golpeada por el rayo se quedó parada y aunque en principio sonrió, de pronto su expresión era de agonía y miedo, ella sintió que su sangre hervía cuando Júbilo comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente.

-¿puedes sentirlo igual que yo, no es así?- le preguntó la inconfundible voz de Applejack. Quien de forma inesperada estaba sobre su hombro -les están llenando a ambas la cabeza de engaños-

-¿te puedo ser sincera?- le pregunto a Applejack mientras la miraba.

A.J. Sólo asintió.

-la mayor parte del tiempo no sé qué diablos pasa por la mente de mi prima, siempre parece andar en la luna y es una pesadilla entender su lógica. Pero a la vez, ella lo da todo para hacer que sonrías, no importa si te conoce de años o si es la primera vez que te ve. Es para ser sincero, una tonta de talla mayúscula, pero a la vez la persona más amable que conozco y hará lo que sea por ayudar. por eso es que no me pareció tan descabellado que la eligieran para ser una Pretty Cure. Ella hace mi vida más interesante y divertida. Recuerdo que de niñas solían hacerle mucho bullying y por eso Yo le prometo a mi tía que cuidaría de ella... Y de alguna forma puedo sentir que tu harás lo mismo por Pinkie. ¡Honestamente te digo que jamás les perdonaré que la dañen de ninguna forma y menos aún con mentiras e ilusiones!-

Entonces apareció en un destello. Frente a Honorata había una gema roja similar en forma a una manzana. Sorprendida Applejack floto hacia la gema y al siguiente instante ambas se unieron y apareció un Smartphone color naranja. Honorata no lo pensó tomó el Smartphone y sintió cómo algo la hacia gritar -¡Pretty Cure, Let's Bring Harmony!-

Tomando el smartphone en sus manos Honorata, trazó la forma de una manzana en la pantalla y de inmediato un arcoiris la rodeo. Pequeñas formas rojas comenzaron a llover alrededor de ella y ahí donde la tocaban un destello aparecía parte de su " traje de batalla", Honorata tuvo que admitir que la "ropa" era muy cómoda, pero podía sentir que no era en lo absoluto tela normal. Su cabello castaño claro y largo se volvió aún más largo, lo suficiente largo para llegar a sus rodillas. Y en un destello de luz se volvió Rubio. Sus ojos se volvieron verdes. En sus ropas de color naranja con vivos en rojo en la cintura apareció el smartphone en una funda a juego donde se podía ver la pantalla del mismo y en el a Applejack que cruzaba sus cuartos en una serena pose de confianza. Un moño rojo apareció en su pecho y en el centro de este un broche con la forma de una manzana. De un círculo de luces rojas se formó una cinta que sujeto su cabello cercas de la punta. Guiada por el impulso irresistible Cure Honesty dijo -con la fuerza de la Tierra que corre por mi cuerpo, soy el alma que es honesta con todos- mientras decía esto un sombrero Vaquero apareció en su mano izquierda, llevando lo a su cabeza se lo coloco y lo inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante mientras cruzaba sus piernas en una pose de confianza similar a la de Applejack. Y después poniéndose en guardia de pelea dijo -¡CURE HONESTY! y yo revelaré tus mentiras-

Acto seguido dos esferas rojas aparecieron frente a ella y dándoles tremendas patadas voladoras grito -¡Dooooouble Appleeeeee Shoooooooooooot!-

Las esferas de inmediato estallaron en llamas y volaron a toda velocidad hacia sus 2 oponentes.

Grogar conjuró una barrera mágica, esta recibió el impacto y para su inmensa sorpresa se despedazó en el acto. La Bruja Trixie no fue tan afortunada, su esfera la golpeó de lleno y la mandó a volar. Aterrizando de espaldas en el piso. Cuando ella se recuperó un inmenso terror la invadió. pues de la nada Cure Honesty estaba parada frente a ella sosteniendo sobre su cabeza un peñasco que había arrancado del suelo y que era al menos unas 10 veces más grande que ella. Con una expresión de enojo Honesty la amenazó. -deshaz tus ilusiones o esta piedra te va a dejar más plana que una carta- más antes de que cumpliera su amenaza, Grogar se lanzó hacia ella, Honesty lo sintió acercarse y girando lo golpeó con la roca. Grogar y la roca chocaron y se pararon en seco por sólo un instante, mientras Grogar era lanzado hacia atrás la roca se despedazó. Tras aterrizar Grogar se preparó para embestir de nuevo cuando el sonido de algo que se fractura lo hizo mirar sus cuernos. Efectivamente ambos estaban fracturados, aunque no rotos. -**!mis hermosos cuernos!, has dañado mis cuernos. No te perdonaré esto Cure Honesty**- y dicho esto saltó al aire y desapareció.

Con un adversario menos, Honesty busco a la corrompida Trixie y lo que vio la desconcertó bastante. La Bruja Trixie había aparecido un carruaje para escapar, sólo que sin ruedas el aparato se arrastraba ruidosa y lentamente por el suelo. Entonces al notar que no se alejaba lo suficientemente rápido decidió aparecer una escoba voladora y huir en ella. No llegó lejos. al grito de -¡Pretty Cure, Honesty Lasso!- un lazo dorado de energía envolvió a Trixie sujetándola con fuerza. en el acto las ilusiones desaparecieron, pero Laughter y Pinkie parecieron no darse cuenta

-¡Laughter Reacciona, no podre detenerla para siempre!- le Pidió a Honesty. más no escucho respuesta.

Trixie finalmente logró soltar uno de sus brazos y cuando iba a lanzar le un rayo se oyó otro Grito -¡Pretty Cure, Partyyyyyyy Canoooooooon!-

Honesty vio como una luz rosa golpeaba a Trixie y en un estallido la maldad que la controlaba desapareció. no sin antes dispersar su apariencia humana y dejando a una pequeña pony, vestida aún con la capa y el sombrero estrellados.

entonces sonó la campaña de la escuela anunciando que en breve se cerrarían las puertas del Campus. cachando a Trixie en el aire Honesty y Laugther Corrieron tratando de no llegar tarde a la escuela.


End file.
